When Worlds Collide
by Squall Leonhart3
Summary: A whole new world awaits, dare you enter?
1. When Worlds Collide: Prologue

****

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE

A story by Squall Lionheart

Hey there, this is my first attempt at fanfiction of any kind. I hope everything goes well cause this has the potential to be one BIG story. Depends on the reviews I get. This is an alternate realities story set in a different time and space. So it's MY story with MY version of characters set in the apocalyptic Tribeworld.

My inspiration came from Darren Shier, and his story "The Omega", read it, it's wicked. His style of writing is very fluid, he writes like the reader is watching a movie. Humour, drama and action all rolled into one. I based my style on his, although I'm not sure I'm half as good as he is, but we'll find out soon enough. 

Other than that if you wanna find out more about me just mail me and I'll tell ya!

(Oh yeah and no point suin' cause I'm skint, yep skinter than Vanilla Ice.)

The story so far:- (My version of events). 

First off there will be no Pride, Luke, May, Danni, Ned, Tally and Andy. Sorry. 

I'll begin from the beginning of Series 3: Basically everything is the same except, no Luke so some unknown Chosen guy checks Bray and Lex's bodies. Trudy is bad through and through, when she is told of Bray's death she doesn't really care (no I don't like her much), Ebony saves Bray and Lex. An unknown person leads the three of them along with Dal to Amber and the Eco-Tribe. The Mall Rats and the Eco-Tribe team up and attack the Mall head on. They capture it and drive The Chosen out. However they are not strong enough and The Chosen make it to the Hotel. 

Alright The Chosen and the Mall Rats are engaged in an all out War. 

****

Now this could get a little confusing so pay attention. 

We start from the Mall Rats liberating The Mall, The Chosen are badly hit by this defeat and have to retreat back to the hotel. 

The city is divided in half. 

From the Mall Rats point of view there is one enemy, The Chosen and vice versa. In the middle we have innocent bystanders who do not side with either of the two main tribes and the numerous other tribes who hate both the Mall Rats and the Chosen (i.e. The Hyena's). 

Amber is leader of the Eco-Tribe but they have merged with the Mall Rats and are now only known as Mall Rats. Everything else is the same as before, Amber didn't come back for the same reasons, yeah she thought Bray and Ebony were gettin' jiggy wit it, if you catch my drift. 

The Mall was only occupied by The Chosen for a couple of days so they didn't have a chance to defile it or anything, basically this is what happened in the lead up to my story, my version of events. 

Okay (whew) now where was I… Ah yes, Characters and Situations. Now, due to the time set of this Story there are certain differences. This is supposed to be an alternate reality so I'm sorry to all, Pride, Luke, May, Danni, Ned, Tally and Andy fan's I couldn't fit them in to the Story. As I have said, I am sorry but fear not, as we progress I'll try and bring them in... somehow.

Now the most important part the New Characters.

First up it's Squall Lionheart: Okay I know what you are thinking but this isn't THE Squall from Final Fantasy 8. No, this is my version of him. I have borrowed him to use in my story as he's such a cool looking character and when writing this story he fitted the lead role perfectly. Basically he still looks like Squall (except he's a little taller and more built) but doesn't act the same way. He cares deeply for Jenny, and would do anything to protect her. I changed the spelling of his name to avoid legal complications and crap like that.

Secondly we have Jenny, a very, very cute little 4 year old. She's very clever for her age and travels with Squall. While she is not his daughter they are very close and she loves him with all her heart. He is all she has left and the same goes for Squall. Their pasts are very closely linked and she was more or less brought up with Squall so she knows him quite well. She's blond with green eyes and a bright angelic face.

Thirdly it's Angelina, now this is the new girl she's Extremely beautiful, brunette long straight hair, lightly tanned skin, thin perfectly shaped brows, perfect teeth, small delicate face, the lot. To put a picture in your mind she looks identical to Felicity from Neighbours, except she isn't so much of a tart (sorry Flick fans that's just my opinion but hey, who cares what I think). She looks out for herself and is quite a tomboy, never really had an interest in boys, love that sort of thing. A bit like May but with higher morals, plus she would never chase a guy around. Doesn't get along with Amber her sister.

Last and least it's Joshua, this guy is extremely slimey, he has a major crush on Angelina who does not return his feelings. You could say he's obsessed with her. Looks like Spike, has a lot of stuff going on behind the scenes, many skeletons in his cupboard. Helped Mall Rats defeat Chosen by supplying The Chosen with mis-information.

Right let us begin.

****

Prologue

"Life's just a blast that's movin' really fast,

Better stay on top or life will kick you in the ass" 

Limp Bizkit, Take a Look Around (MI2 Theme)

Rain, flashes of lightning and the booming thunder filled the once overcrowded city. Empty is the word that springs to mind when looking over it as a person on the outside, not trapped in its concrete clutches. But empty itself is such a meaningless word, you could be referring to anything, the emptiness of the howling wind that blew through it not meeting much resistance from living creatures, or the emptiness of the hearts and minds of the people who lived within this concrete jungle.

Flash

For a brief moment on one side of the city a room is filled with light.

Flash

Again, until the darkness returns and claims back the surroundings like an angry landlord.

Flash

The light reveals a figure in the dark. He seems to breathe and live in the darkness that surround's Him. He is one with the darkness, it has become part of Him.

Flash

The adolescent boy with long blond locks sits on His throne pondering life in general and more importantly His next move. Outside the forces of nature rage on with nothing to stop them rape and pillage the innocent buildings. It seemed mere moments ago when all this belonged to Him, He held it in the palm of His hand. Such was the way of the world was it not? His dream, His one true desire had been accomplished. All those months of working and planning had bared fruit. Yet once He had reached his goal, what was this strange feeling? 

So it was true what they said, the important part of life was not realising your dream but working towards it. It is the path one takes to fulfilling his dream that is so exciting and exhilarating. Once that dream is achieved what is left? In the all embracing darkness He allowed himself to smile. Zoot was right, even defeat can yield prizes, for him it was the prize of knowledge and greater understanding. He would be the first to admit that you can never receive enough knowledge, especially in the short unstable world that He lived in. There's something to throw at the masses, turn defeat into victory. Zoot Be Praised.

There was slight knock to his right.

"What is it, I asked not to be disturbed," His voice rumbled authority as He turned piercing black eyes onto the culprit.

"I… Imm… I am sorry your highness, but the Supreme Mother wishes to see you". The guard was saying his prayers, today hadn't been a good day and he did not wish to incur the wrath of his master but he had to do his job.

"Fine send Her in," the guard stumbled back to his duties while the former Mall Rat entered the room with the Divine Child. The Guardian studied her intently, she was very beautiful and the robes she wore gave her a majestic, and royal appearance, Zoot certainly had good choice.

"Guardian I am deeply sorry about our defeat, if it wasn't for…" Trudy began earnestly.

"My dear Supreme Mother, what's done is done, it was Zoot's will," The Guardian cut her off walking towards her. Trudy breathed out clearly relieved.

"I trust you and the Divine Child are well and unhurt," The Guardian asked her gently,

"Yes thanks to our Praetorian Guards, they ensured we were protected, and besides the Mall Rats would never harm me or Brady, the sentimental fool Bray would never let them," Trudy laughed with contempt.

"Yes, indeed, however the wayward brother of Zoot could prove to be quite a thorn in our side," the Guardian said thoughtfully, an idea forming in His mind.

"What do you propose we should do, has Zoot contacted you with the solution?" Trudy didn't realised how stupid she sounded, if any other Mall Rat was there they would have surely laughed at her; Zoot's dead you moron.

But to the Guardian her words were exactly what he wished to hear, he stepped towards the light switch and adjusted it so the room was dimly lit. The room came to life revealing a desk, framed pictures of Zoot and a cabinet in the corner holding an extensive amount of books.

"Nothing…" The Guardian replied mysteriously.

"Pardon me, your lordship?" Asked Trudy confused.

"We will not do anything," replied The Guardian calmly. Trudy just stood there with a bewildered look on her face waiting for an explanation.

"You see Supreme Mother at the moment both our forces and the Mall Rats are equal, any attempt to advance from either side would result in great casualties. Our Chosen warrior's are extremely drained from the last battle and it will take time for them to regain their strength."

He paused for a moment stood up and went to the window and stared out of it His breath condensing against the cold glass.

"Right now there will be a period of peace, of calm, for a couple of days maybe a week nothing will happen, both sides will seek to regroup. There might be the occasional outbreak of fighting here and there but nothing too serious. Then it will begin."

"What?" Trudy was very impressed by The Guardians thesis and predictions, it made perfect sense, it was almost if the words had been uttered by Zoot himself.

"The race. The race to recruit more members on either side. The more soldiers a side gathers the greater amount of strength they will have. Zoot has given me an idea to try and create a way in which to recruit many new Chosen warriors. We are to hold tournaments, fighting tournaments where the participants will receive food and water. The strong fighters will be picked to join us while the weaker ones will be used as bait for those treacherous Mall Rats".

The Supreme Mother was amazed, it was ingenious, the people were starving and would gladly embrace the opportunity to put some food in their bellies. The Mall Rats might have slightly more manpower but The Chosen controlled most of the resources meaning that the people would turn to them.

"Brilliant," she said seductively looking at The Guardian. "Zoot Be Praised."

"Zoot Be Praised," said The Guardian smiling, "Send me Siomun so I can give out the orders." 

Trudy bowed gracefully and left the room. The Guardian looked back outside and gazed upon the city. He also had another reason for holding these tournaments, one of far more importance. He had His reasons for not mentioning it to the Supreme Mother, after all He was Zoot's Guardian and this special knowledge should be reserved only for Him.

__

There will be one, He thought, as He gazed outside into the power of the elements. 

__

He will change the outcome of this War.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle, Punk.

****

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle, Punk.

"We cannot choose what we are, and yet, what are we, but the sum of our choices?" 

Grant Naylor

Two Days Later…

Now look up into the sky, yep, that clear blue wonderful abyss of nothingness. Yet at the same time the sky holds much more than we mortals could ever comprehend, it is the gate-way to other worlds, the start of the heavens, it's where God sits on his magnificent throne watching those below, the sky is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

Now let us look down into the horizon. Past the heat haze and the blurry surroundings you can just make out a figure. No wait two figures. The gentle breeze kissing their faces, who would've known two such inconspicuous characters would change the fate of the city? Would they? That great mystery time, one mystery that man will never solve, holds all the answers.

The path which led to the city was extremely long, on either side there were vast bushes and trees. They provided some shade from the domineering Sun. The two figures tread on in silence, one the tall slightly muscled one who has a grace in movement that cannot possibly achieved by any normal person, seems to be staring at the ground in front of him. In fact he was doing quite the opposite his mind millions of miles away among the planets and stars of space; yeah he was daydreaming.

His little companion walked beside him holding on of his fingers, she kept shaking it trying to get his attention. "Squall!" 

The tall figure awoke from his trance a little groggy, "Huh?… What's wrong honey?" He asked picking her up holding her in one arm.

"I'm hungwy," she said sorrowfully. 

The tall figure looked at her with sadness in his eyes, she didn't deserve this.

"I know darling, just a little longer and you'll get all the food you can eat."

"Oh wowee! Like what?!" The young girl said her eyes twinkling, in high spirits once again. 

The tall figure looked at her momentarily taken back, "Um… Uh… Ice cream."

"Yay!" The little girl wrapped her arms around the neck of the young man and affectionately planted a big wet kiss right on his cheek.

The taller one smiled, "I promise I'll get you ice cream and anything else you want, as soon as we get to the place I was telling you about." 

"Oh, you mean that pwace where you're going to beat up woads of people. Why are yoo always beatin' up people Squall?" The young girl asked twirling around one of the strands of her hair with a little dainty finger. 

The taller one sighed, and started speaking in a fatherly manner, although he didn't mean to. 

"Now Jenny, we've had this conversation before and I'll tell you once again. You want that little belly of yours full right?" He tickled her belly resulting in a giggle from the younger girl. "Well then your going to have to bear with me 'cause fighting's the only thing I'm good at okay?" 

" 'kay, Squall."

"Good, now lets have a little rest," he said taking a detour and straying off the path into the bush. He let the little girl down on to the grass and she plopped down on her bottom letting out a big sigh. 

The tall figure stretched out on the ground placing his hands beneath his head and looked up to the sky. 

__

What a beautiful day… 

To let it get away, 

A song, from his past, drifted into his mind. 

__

Touch me, take me to that other place… I know I'm not a hopeless case.

Then again maybe I am, he thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by the fumbling to his left, he swivelled his head slightly to see his little companion fumbling around in her pockets trying to get something out. She didn't realise he was watching so she continued with her task, until the object freed itself from the trappings inside her dress.

It looked to be a Walkman… What?! 

The tall figure sat up immediately, "Where did you get that from?!" He inquired a touch angry. 

The girl looked up at him her eyes wide open "Oh… Um… hewo Squall I thought you were goin' to sweep," she said a touch nervous. 

"Answer the question missy."

The girl desperately looked around for an option, excuse, escape… nothing, oh well better tells him the twuth.

She let out a breath, "Wemember that guy who tried to steal my bag, well he said that if I stopped you from beating him up he would give me a pwesent. So he did!"

The tall figures face showed some recognition with the incident, "That's why you told me not to hit him." 

"Yeah."

"But I told you never to take anything from strangers, you made a promise." The tall figure put his index figure up and waved it in the girls face as he said the last few words.

"But… but it was a pwesent," the girl pleaded, "I didn't want it but he kept sayin' take it, so I did." 

"No but's, a promise is a promise." The tall one sighed his role as the fatherly figure over, he really hated telling the girl off but he had no choice. "Anyways if you wanted one you should've told me and I would have got it for you."

"Sowy… I won't do it again." The little figure apologised earnestly looking down at the ground.

Now that the tension was over she held up one of the headphones and gave it to the taller figure. "Here take this, listen to this song is called 'Eyes on Me' is weally pwetty."

The taller figure took the headphone and listened to the slow melody. 

"Well what do you think?" The girl asked him.

The boy thought for a second, "The truth?" The girl nodded her head. "Well, I'd rather listen to a cow fart," he said simply. The girl burst out laughing and fell to the floor clutching her sides, the tall figure looked at her and smiled.

"Your sooo mean," she said after the laughter had stopped. "I weally like it, you know."

She stood up and began a little dance moving her feet and arms in tandem while shaking her minuscule hips. 

"My last night here with youu, Maybee yes maybee no," she started to sing, she had a very sweet voice. 

"Oh Jesus…" the taller figure groaned, "Look, cut it out Jenny what if someone sees you."

The girl turned towards him placing her hands on her hips and frowning, "Well have you got anything better I can dance to?" 

"Don't dance at all it's bloody embarrassing." 

The girl just stuck out her tongue at him. "You're so sulky, who cares if I dance," and to give her argument more impact she started to dance again.

"Fine… FINE, here take this," the tall figure handed her a tape, "Now that's what I call real music." She inserted the tape into the Walkman and began to listen.

(Cue Limp Bizkit: Take a Look Around) 

She looked at the tall figure who looked back at her eyebrows raised. She raised her own eye brows, brought out her lower lip and started nodding her head, in a gesture that was reminiscent of Joey from Friends. 

The older boy laughed and picked her up once again, "Come on, let's go." 

They began walking back towards the city, behind them the setting Sun retreating back into the earth. Dusk for them dawn for someone, somewhere else on the Mother earth, a perfectly balanced cycle that would exist for eternity.

"Hey Squall, where did yoo get that tape fwom?"

"Um… Uh…"

The girl inhaled sharply "YOO! You took it fwom someone didn't yoo?"

The boy started to protest, "N…No, I… Um, found it. Yeah… Yeah I found it."

"Don't lie to me Mister." 

"Sowy Jenny." The taller figure sulked. 

"Yoo gonna get me two ice cweams now." The girl demanded, waving her index finger in the face of the boy.

"You know too much," the tall figure said looking at her, the girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love yoo Squall." 

"I love you too, Jen." And they walked on together towards their destinies.

All their teachin' in the world today,

All the little girls fillin' up the world today,

With the good comes the bad, the bad comes the good,

But I'm gonna live my life like I should.

Now all the critics wanna hit it,

?

Just because they don't get it,

But I'll stay fitted, 

New they were committed,

Now this red cap gets a rap from these critics.

Do we always gotta cry?

Do we always gotta live inside a lie? 

Life's just a blast that's movin' really fast,

Better stay on top or life will kick you in the ass.

Follow me into a solo,

Remember that kid?

So watcha you wanna do?

And where you gonna run, when your starin' down the cable of a,

Mike pointed at you grill like a gun, 

Limp Bizkit is rockin' the set, 

It's like Russian Roulette when you're placin' your bet,

So don't be upset when you're broke and you're done,

Cause I'm a be the one to laget.

I know why you wanna hate me, 

Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately,

And now you wanna hate me?

Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately,

Does anybody really know the secret?

Or the combination to this life and where they keep it? 

It's kinda sad when you don't know the meaning, 

But everything happens for a reason.

I don't even know what I should say, 

Cause I'm an idiot, a loser, microphone abuser, 

I analyse every second I exist,

Beatin' up my mind every second with my fist,

And everybody wanna run, 

Everybody wanna hide from the gun,

You can take a ride through this life if you want, 

But you can take the edge of the knife, No sir,

And now you want your money back, 

And you're denied 'cause your brains fried from the sack,

But there ain't nothing I can do,

'Cause life is a lesson, 

You'll learn it when you're through.

I know why you wanna hate me,

Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately,

And now you wanna hate me?

Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately, 

Now I know why,

Now I know why, 

Now I know why you wanna hate me, 

Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately, 

Now I know why you wanna hate me,

Cause hate is all the world has even seen lately,

To be Continued…

Disclaimer: Wow the second chapter done, took longer than I thought. So wa'dya think? All feedback welcome. Don't worry the next chapters will be very, action packed and I won't include so much metaphorical stuff, you can call this "The calm before the storm" or hurricane if you will. Until next time folks…


	3. The Lion Awakens

****

Chapter 3: The Lion Awakens

"Fate is like a great wind; humans can be like the old tree, which tries to stand up against it, yet fails and falls in the end. Or they can be like the leaf, and allow it to carry them along onwards, to new lands and experiences."

Thomas Hardy (The Mayor of Casterbridge)

The wheels of time continued to turn, revealing new chapters and events in the world. The expression "time flies" can be very deceiving. For some time did indeed "fly", it flew faster than the blood rushing to your face when mom found your secret stash of playboy magazines. Those assigned to constructing and organizing the fighting tournaments for The Chosen did not notice as the night turned to day, day to night. It was this focus and commitment for their work which made them unaware of time, utter blind dedication to their cause, the glory of Zoot. 

For others it crawled along at snails pace, those like the Mall Rats waiting to see what new events would unfold. They were protected from the horror of the outside world by The Mall, that great dome of righteousness filtering out all the bad thoughts and feelings that radiated towards them. But cracks were beginning to appear and gradually widen.

Time could be man's greatest ally, or his greatest enemy. 

"AND I SAY WE ATTACK! THIS USELESS WAITING AROUND AND WASTING TIME IS GONNA GET US WASTED!"

"NO! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE UP AGAINST, WE HAVE TO GATHER REINFORCEMENTS. IT'S TOO RISKY, WE CAN'T LOSE ANYMORE PEOPLE!" 

"DON'T YOU GET IT! WE HAVE THEM ON THE BACK FOOT, THEY'RE GONNA GET STRONGER IF WE WAIT!" 

"LOOK I'M LEADER, WHAT I SAY GOES!" 

"Oh right, so that's how it is, HUH? WHAT HAPPENED TO VOTING AND DEMOCRACY, MISTER LEADER, YOU WANNA END UP THE SAME WAY AS YOUR FUCKED IN THE HEAD BROTHER?!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU WANT SOME OF ME LEX?!"

"GUYS, GUYS! THAT'S ENOUGH! ARE YOU FORGETTING WHO THE ENEMY IS?" Amber stepped in between the incensed Bray and the absolutely pissed off Lex.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS AMBER! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TRIBE!" Lex would not back down no-one had ever seen him this angry. Only he knew what he had been through over the last couple of days fearing for Tai-San's safety. He wanted to destroy The Chosen and never let them take away his beloved again. Love can certainly change a man.

"NO! WE HAVE WORKED TOO HARD TO SEE IT ALL FALL DOWN; WE HAVE TO BE UNITED."

Lex and Bray just continued to stare at each other neither backing down. Finally after what seemed a long while they both turned around and walked off in opposite directions.

Bray had a heavy heart and many thoughts on his mind, he never knew being a leader could hold so much responsibility, if it was just him involved, sure he would have just gone after The Chosen but too much was at stake. As he marched through the Mall he heard someone calling his name…

"Bray… BRAY!" He stopped and turned around.

It was Amber, "Bray, what's wrong? Look it's just Lex, you don't need to get so upset."

"No Amber…" Bray breathed out heavily, "Look what he says is true, I hate this stalling as well, but what else can I do? We may have got the Mall back but our problems have just begun, and I don't know if I can handle it Amber, not again." 

Amber looked at him, and then walked over towards and just held him close in her arms, any doubt in Brays mind instantly vanishing. "You can," she whispered lovingly, "We all believe in you." 

Bray closed his eyes and returned her embrace, "Thank you Amber… I just wish none of this happened, I don't want to lose you again." 

"You won't, I promise." And they just stood there in each others arms as the world around them raged on. 

They were united by the strongest force in the universe, Love. 

A force even twenty million atom bombs couldn't destroy, love lasts for eternity and beyond, it unites souls, provides hope and best of all it conquers fear, the worst fear possible. The fear of being alone.

The warehouse stood, old and grey, tired from the constant battle against the world. First it was the machines threatening to tear it down, the little mortals ripping chunks out for their own needs, and then when they had gone it was Mother Nature constantly pounding it into submission. It seemed everyone was out to get it. If there ever was an example of the old tree standing in the wind, this would be it. Rigid, unmoving and alone.

Then entered the leaf, the tall figure with the small girl next to him. He truly was carried along with the wind, moving from place to place, not alone yet… alone? How could this be? Perhaps he was one of a kind, a solitary leaf that might one day come to rest and stop… somewhere. 

The tall figure looked around at the masses of people gathered within the warehouse, all shouting and yelling as two men fought in the center. But the crowd, however large in number, paled in comparison to the amount of Chosen guards, all alert and watchful.

__

Tight security, thought the taller figure, _to tight for an ordinary tournament._

At the front there was a podium with two thrones which could be seen by anyone and everyone in the warehouse. It was the stage, and around them was the audience all eyes, ears and… mouths. 

"YEAHHHH!" 

"COME ON!" 

"GET HIM!" 

Two figures sat in the thrones, one in a white robe and long golden locks sat watching the fight before him intently, the other smiling seductively looking around admiring the power she held in her grasp. 

In the ring a giant of a teenager faced an albeit shorter opponent. The shorter one circling around him, trying to find an opening. The giant was heavily built, with large arms and thick features. He would have easily been around 6 foot 7, his style of fighting suited his large frame, slow and very, very powerful. 

The shorter boy kept getting in and out hitting him, but you would have more luck trying to make a hole in a concrete block with your bare knuckles. The blows were not having any effect at all, the large monstrosity just kept coming at him. Then with one blow to the head the shorter one fell to the floor, or to be more accurate flew and hit a pillar knocked out.

The giant raised his hands and bellowed a guttural celebration.

"Well it seems like we have a winner," said The Guardian looking at the Supreme Mother sitting next to him.

"No wait, it was too easy for him," she replied, "lets make it little harder." Her eyes were scanning the crowd around her, looking at each individual when suddenly she noticed a tall figure making his way to the front of the crowd. She looked harder. 

Hmm, Tall about 6 foot 2, fair brown hair messed up and spikey, perfect thin eye brows a scar between them, dark shades and small amounts of black face paint. Long black trenchcoat that came down to his knees, it was of the rigid stiff kind it collars sticking upwards, a skin tight T-shirt with what looked to be a flaming skull itched in it's design, black leather trousers and heavy combat boots. If you were a guy, the impression given would be, "Don't fuck with me," and if you were a girl well, lets just say the words, open mouthed and gaping came to mind.

As Trudy watched him the same thought was going through her mind… "Hello sassy."

He was the best looking guy she had ever seen, a tiny smile formed at the side of her mouth and she whispered something into the ear of the nearest Chosen guard.

The tall figure held on tightly to the little girls hand, "Stay close to me Jenny, this is a big one."

The girl nodded her head and they continued through the shouting crowd, upon reaching the front the tall figure was grabbed by two Chosen guards.

"You dare disrespect our Lord Zoot." 

"Hey! I didn't say anything," the tall figure replied angrily, letting go of the girls hand.

"We say you did." The two big, burly guards throw him into the ring.

The little girl watched helplessly, "SQUALL!" she cried out.

The tall figure performed a forward roll and rose nimbly and gracefully to his feet. He looked around at the crowd and finally at the monster before him, he stood staring at him, sizing him up. 

The Guardian turned to the Supreme Mother, "What's this?" he asked with the beginnings of a smile on his face. 

"Oh, just a little fun," she replied. The Guardian laughed and turned back to the ring. 

The two figures in the ring were the exact opposite, one soft of features and perfectly built, the other with thick features and heavy of build. Beauty and the Beast for sure.

The large brute was standing with a grin on his face cracking his knuckles, his hands shot out and he grasped the tall figure by the scruff of his jacket and began pushing him around. The crowd began cheering and yelling encouragement, 

"YEAH!" 

"FINISH HIM!" 

"BREAK THAT PRETTY FACE OF HIS!" 

From behind his sunglasses the tall figures eyes squinted, and in a flash he raised up his left arm breaking the monster's hold then clenched his right into a fist his whole body shot forward and his fist launched into the belly of the brute with a sickening thud. He stood there his hand engulfed somewhere in the brute's belly his head down looking to floor.

The brute's eyes were bulged open and his mouth so wide you could have put a bus in it. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach,

K.O. 

If you had blinked you would have missed it. 

The crowd went dead silent, if someone had farted it would have been heard, the silence was deafening. One might think it was impossible for silence to deafen someone but it was so vast, consuming, and all prevailing it did just that, it made you want to scream out, yet you were too scared to do so. No one even dared breath. 

The figure stood facing the brute on the floor his back to the most powerful people within The Chosen, he swiveled his head so he could see them out of the corner of his eye, his face cold and unemotional. 

At long last somebody spoke, "Impressive, but was it a fluke?"

"Why don't you ask him?" The tall figure looked at the body on the floor and gestured to him with a slight incline of his head. 

The Guardian chuckled and looked at the figure, "What is your name stranger?"

The figure still had his back to him, "The name's Squall, Squall Lionheart."

"Well Mr. Lionheart I am impressed, lets see how you fare against one of Zoot's elite." He made a gesture with his hand and a hooded figure jumped down. Squall turned his head slowly towards the figure. 

The Guardian continued, "If you win you will have the choice to become one of us and have everything you ever desired. Do you except the challenge, Lionheart?"

Squall said nothing he just turned to the hooded figure and assumed his fighting stance, his right fist near his cheek the elbow pointing upwards and his left arm near his waist.

(Cue Slipknot: Spit it out) 

The Guardian smirked and nodded to the hooded figure who removed his cape and flung it to the side revealing a thinly built boy with short black hair. He only had black boots and brown loose fitting trousers on, no top. 

The two fighters were locked in a stare down neither winning. The newcomer assumed his own fighting stance, and began to slowly edge towards Squall. 

Then out of nowhere "YAHHHH!" The boy swung his right fist towards Squall who blocked it by rising his left arm, then he swung his left fist which Squall intercepted by rising his right arm immediately the boy spun round with a roundhouse kick his right heel threatening to remove Squall's head from his shoulders Squall jumped back, flipped in the air so he landed facing the boy. No sooner had he landed than the boy was upon him aiming a kick to his mid-section Squall spun out of the way and in one fluid motion and sweep kicked the boy's legs from under him, the boy landed on his back but in an instant rolled back flipping himself upwards he rushed forward elbow outstretched and caught Squall off guard nailing him in the ribs and sending him onto the floor skidding a few meters. 

He stood back and let Squall rise to his feet dusting himself in the process, 

"My name is Aaron," the boy said, "And it will be the last name you ever hear."

Squall breathed out and assumed his fighting stance once again but this time rose his left arm a little higher and drew his right arm further back. The Guardian's eye's opened in recognition, _What?_ he thought, _He can change into offensive and defensive stances._

Being a martial artist himself The Guardian was aware that only the most skilled were able to change their stance in the middle of a fight to suit their needs, he leaned forward and watched more intently.

Squall waited for a second then,

"Whoosh!" It sounded as though someone had just waved an object at a very fast speed past your ear. He launched himself forward planted his right fist into the ribs of Aaron then he uppercut him with his left not stopping he rose his left boot and planted a heavy kick into Aaron's side at once spinning round and sticking out his right foot his heel connecting with Aaron's skull. 

The boy was stunned by the speed and strength of Squall's attacks and was sent tumbling to the ground. 

He rose immediately viciously angry "HASSSOOOO!" He ran at Squall with a flurry of punches, Squall ducked and blocked all of them and just as Aaron let fly another punch with his right hand Squall grabbed it with his left spun around and planted his right elbow into Aaron's stomach. Enraged Aaron shrugged off the pain and punched Squall with his right making him to remove his elbow however just as Squall was falling backwards he spun round and roundhouse kicked Aaron with his left foot impacting against his shoulder.

Aaron fell back holding his arm in pain he ran at Squall with a forward kick, Squall waited until the last possible second moved to the side then raised his right knee and brought down left elbow trapping Aaron's ankle in between them with a sickening "CRUNCH!"

Aaron winced in pain and drew his foot back hopping on one foot. 

He looked at Squall through one eye, and was breathing heavily bruises starting to turn purple underneath his skin.

Squall looked at him and began to lower his hands, Aaron was enraged.

"NO! IT'S NOT OVER YET, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING, GET READY." Squall's mouth tightened and he raised his hands once again.

(Cue Final Fantasy 7 Battle Theme)

Aaron moved towards him once again, Squall stepped back and The Guardian gave a nod. Suddenly someone put their foot behind him and he was caught off balance, he fell backwards owards the floor flipping back to his feet quickly, but it was too late, Aaron was already jumping owards him with a flying kick hitting Squall square on the chest and sending him flying into the nearest pillar. 

Squall was dazed and saw double in front of him his head having smacked the pillar hard. Aaron wasted no time and began punching him countless times in the stomach then he kicked the side of his head and Squall saw the ground rushing up to embrace him. He was about to give in to the blackness when… 

Jenny watched as Squall fell to the floor in slow motion. She had watched that mean man peatedly punch and kick him, Then she saw Squall fall to the floor. Squall had never fallen down before unless he was badwy hurt, NO! 

"SQUALL!" She shouted with all her being tears in her eyes. 

Squall heard a voice above all others his eyes opened and he saw a girl in a light blue dress…

__

Jenny! 

He gritted his teeth and tried to lift himself up, but was knocked down again by Aaron. 

__

No, I can't lose she needs me. 

Aaron brought his foot down trying to crash Squall skull, Squall rolled out of the way and braced himself against the pillar. Aaron came at him again and Squall was knocked onto the floor. 

Squall muscles were straining he could hardly move. 

__

No! I… will… not… leave HER.

Then drawing strength he never knew he had, Squall lifted his foot and kicked Aaron in the balls without wasting a second he flipped to his feet and jumped in the air spinning around a full 360o with his left leg outstretched his heel connecting solidly with Aaron's jaw sending the boy flying to the floor and landing in a heap, unconscious. 

Squall landed on his feet in his fighting stance, breathing slightly heavily. He turned towards the Guardian lowering his hands.

The Guardian rose to his feet and put out his thumb pointing… Down. 

Squall looked at the limp body on the floor before him.

One of the guards threw Squall a spear he caught it and put it through Aaron's neck with no hesitation killing him instantly. The crowd cheered loudly.

The Guardian smiled, "You are indeed a truly skilled fighter join us and make you're wildest dreams come true."

Squall looked at him then back at the entrance of the warehouse. 

__

What should I do? I can't keep running forever, I've been down that road it doesn't lead anywhere, you can't keep going on like this, maybe it's time to settle down, what about Jenny? She deserves a home and care. 

__

I… I have no choice.

"Okay, whatever, but on one condition." Squall said. 

Everyone started looking at each other all The Chosen guards were stunned, no-one ever questioned The Guardian, his word was law.

The Guardian seemed a little taken back, "Well what is that?"

Squall looked at him, "You get me some ice cream."

The Guardians smile returned "Sure, as I said, anything you desire." 

With that everyone began to chant, "SQUALL! SQUALL! SQUALL!" 

Squall walked towards the exit, the crowd split down the middle like the sea for Moses as he walked through. Upon reaching outside a guard came and placed something in his hand, he looked at Squall and said, "I hope you like it, it's my favourite flavour."

Squall thanked him, as he turned around Jenny burst out of the crowd, running towards him she jumped up and before Squall knew it he was holding her to his chest, small slender arms wrapped around his neck.

"I was so scared I thought you were hurt," she said sobbing into his shoulder. 

"But I wasn't and I'm here now," he said wiping her tears away from her face. 

"And guess what?" 

"What?" 

Squall grinned as if he were a child, "I got ice cream!" he held out a tub of Haagen-Dazs chocolate flavour. 

"YAY! Squall you're the best, OH WOW! I love you!" Jenny rained kisses on him and hugged him so tight that she threatened to choke him, yet Squall didn't stop her he hugged her closer. 

They looked at each other and smiled. 

To be continued… 

Disclaimer: How's that for action, Huh? Yeah baby! Don't know if I'll do more I need at least 5 reviews to continue, no point writin if nobodies readin. Until next time. (maybe).

Note: When it says Cue a song that's when you should play a song and read the story at the same time, believe me it really helps to create atmosphere.


	4. Blood is Thicker than Water

****

Chapter 4: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

"The hardest thing in the world, is to admit you have a problem. Once you can see there is a problem, your halfway to solving it."

Robert De Niro

Two dusty boots stopped in front of the large building kicking up the dust. Bruised and battered they looked as though they had seen better days, it was almost as though their pleas of rest could be heard. The person who wore them was completely oblivious to these pleas though, and soon she began to trudge along again, walking ever onwards to her destination.

She was very different this person... it was so hard to describe... there was just something about her. Upon looking at her clothes one would have mearly acknowledged the that she was extremely poor and didn't have much in the way of personal belongings. All that was true, but it was when your eye's travelled upwards and you saw her face, there lay within it such a rich, startling beauty that it totally eclipsed any state she was in. Even if she was wearing rags her face would remain perfect and naturally beautiful. Such beauty was so rare in this war torn world that it made her all the more special.

But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?

Right now the beholder was standing a little distance away peeking from around a corner, as the girl made her way towards The Mall and was stopped by guards. He watched from a distance, holding his breath in case he might be heard. The things we do to escape attention, yet in the back of our minds we all know that he would have preferred being noticed. We are strange creatures us humans.

"HALT!" The guard demanded as the girl approached, "State your business or leave."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "My business has nothing to do with you, now get out of my way."

She continued the guards lowered their spears forming an "X" and blocking her path.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you through, this city is a war zone, your either with the Mall Rats or against us. Now I have my orders and I will not let you through without the proper authorisation."

The girl clenched her teeth and put her hand to her temple, she hadn't come all this way just to be turned back, _What's this guys problem anyway?_

She was about to give the guard a piece of her mind when a voice called out behind her,

"It's okay guys, she's with me." A figure stepped out from around the corner and began walking towards the girl, "She's safe guys, you can let her through." He talked to the guards but kept his eyes firmly on the girl. The guard hesitated but then lowered his spear, his companion followed suit.

The new girl was puzzled but did not show it she simply turned on her heel and walked into the Mall. The boy dressed in black robes scurried after her, "Hey wait!" The girl looked up to the sky and stopped, breathing out in annoyance.

The boy caught up with her and smiled a little, "Don't I even get a Thank You?"

The girl turned round "Thanks," she said simply, and continued to walk on. The boy once again ran after her, he continued to walk on behind her, "The name's Joshua, how about you?"

"Angelina." With that she rounded a corner and walked off.

Joshua stood there leaning against a wall for a while pondering, "Hmm... That went well." Then he looked up at the back of Angelina, "I'll be seeing more of you soon, I hope."

Angelina stormed on completely unawares of Joshua behind her, 

__

Bloody pestering git, could've got in myself.

Other than that his English accent was annoying her, and he was damn persistent, but wasn't that always the case? All the guys always tried forcing themselves onto her, let things happen naturally for God's sake. What am I saying?

__

Pah! I don't need anyone I'm fine, got this far alone.

She was here for one reason and one reason only, to see that... her. As she looked around The Mall she whistled with appreciation,

__

Always had to be the best, didn't ya? Big sis...

She walked on reaching the beautiful fountain she stood there just gazing for a second at the beautiful colours. She just stood there staring admiring it's majesty and splendour, for a moment she was lost, nothing else mattered: Not the world around her; Not her sister Amber; No the fact that she was tired, And that she was so lonel...

"Hi there, can I help you with something?" Angelina awoke out of her trance and shook her head. She turned to look at the speaker, What!? You've got to be kidding, who let in Miss Chop Sticks with the dodgy hairdo...

"Where's Amber?"

Tai-San was a little taken back, who is this girl? She's reminds me of someone.

"Um... probably in her room upstairs."

"Which is where?"

"First door on the right." With that Angelina stormed off upstairs, Tai-San merely shook her head, your welcome.

The Mall was a hive of activity with soldiers running around giving orders, Angelina managed to duck and dodge her way through the oncoming traffic and after what seemed like hours she finally reached her destination, she was shaking, nervous, though she didn't know why.

Come on, can't back out now.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she walked into to the room and looked around,

__

What am I doing here? Why did I come al this way for no reason? I don't even like the stuck up cow. What does she care if I'm all right or not? I don't owe her anything. She left me anyway.

As these thought's and many more raged on through her head she continued to look round for her "sister". Then she spotted her, leaning over some maps, she looked different from when Angelina had last seen her adorned in leathers and boots. But the strange thing was that her face had not changed one bit, it was almost like the rest of her body had grown around her face, she was still Amber all right.

Amber's world was a haze, she might have been looking at the map but her thoughts were not on any land mass this side of the planet. 

__

Number's, Lines, colours, more lines... God I miss her. I love her so much, why can't she see that? If only she knew what happened that night. I wonder if she's alive? 

Amber immediately shook her head at the thought, 

__

No, she's alive I know it, she's a survivor.

Seeing some movement out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up and her mouth dropped open in amazement.

Angelina watched as Amber glanced up wide eyed and gaping. Amber slowly started walking towards Angelina all of a sudden breaking into a run and upon reaching her grabbed her in a tight hug, tears falling out of her eyes.

Angelina closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from crying but she kept her hands firmly to her sides,

__

No... I... I... hate her.

Amber drew back and held Angelina's face in her hands, "Your alive, God... your alive, I've missed you so much." She hugged Angelina again and still did not receive any response from the latter, but Amber was past caring. All she knew was that her beloved sister was alive and well. "You've changed so much," Amber said, "You look just like Mom."

Angelina listened to all this and stayed silent, still and unemotional. When Amber stepped back she looked at Angelina through teary eyes, "What's wrong, aren't you happy to see me?"

Angelina looked at her for a while, when she spoke her voice was flat and unemotional, "I am fine and I'm alive, I wanted to tell you because your my sister and I felt that you deserved to know. I have nothing else to say to you so I'm leaving, goodbye." She turned around to walk out but Amber grabbed her arm.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?!" Amber was aghast, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR TWO YEARS!"

Angelina angrily turned around pulling her arm from Amber's grip, "AND I WONDER WHOSE FAULT THAT IS AMBER!"

"I'M SORRY, LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED. I THOUGHT I'D COMEBACK FOR YOU..."

"YEAH, WELL YOU DIDN'T, YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE TO DIE!!"

At this Amber stopped following Angelina and hung her head down, her shoulder's dropped, it seemed someone had just sucked the life out of her, but Angelina didn't stop there.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS MOM AND DADS FAVOURITE, THEY THOUGHT YOU'D TAKE CARE OF ME, SO DID I. YOUR A SELFISH WITCH. YOU LEFT ME TO SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE. I HATE YOU!!!"

Amber didn't say anything she just stood there her head down. Angelina looked like she had a lot more to say but she turned and ran out of The Mall. Amber tried to call her but her voice failed her.

__

She hates me, my own sister hates me.

She fell to the floor and began crying her eyes out.

Angelina was not aware of anything, everything was a blur, all she knew was that she had to get out of there; fast. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. In her blind panic she almost ran Lex over.

"Hey watch where you going lady!" Lex shouted after her, she didn't seem to hear,

__

Who the hell was that? he thought to himself. Paying it a nevermind he fell back to whatever he was doing... Which was what again?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amber on the floor,

__

Hey, she sure missed this place, looks like she's kissing and hugging the floor... What?! 

As he walked closer he heard muffled sniffing sounds coming from Amber.

__

Oh my God! She's crying. Man nothing fazes that woman, what the hell happened?

More out of curiosity then genuine sympathy, (as Lex would have you believe), he walked over to her.

"Hey Amber what's wrong, get up." He received no reply, so he inquired again, "Amber! What if someone sees you?"

"I don't care, I don't care, she hates me, she hates me," Amber sobbed. Lex was shocked he had no idea what she was on about, but he decided to act fast. What if the troops saw their leader in this state? Their morale was already low as it was. Without further question he picked her up and carried her into the nearest room laying her into the bed.

__

What do you do with crying women anyway? He thought to himself. 

"AMBER! YOUR THE DAMN LEADER, NOW SORT YOURSELF OUT BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU!" Lex hoped this would snap Amber out of... whatever state he was in,

Amber stirred for a second, "I want Bray, Lex please get Bray."

"Okay no problem, you just hold on tight I'll be back in a minute okay?" Amber nodded.

Lex hurried out of the room to find their "exhalted" leader.

"It's all happenin' today," he said to himself once he was outside the room.

To be continued...

Disclaimer: Um, sorry it took so long I had some, family obligations to tend to. Made some improvements other chapters aswell. I knew I said I need five reviews to continue but I changed my mind, 'cause I can. So this is dedicated to all... One of my readers Artemis921. Thanks for the reviews, it would be nice if you could look over my chapters and suggest improvements. I could use the help my man.

Notes: More action, soon.


End file.
